


Cin Are Nin Er

by kayforpay



Series: Domestic Daekas [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bruising, Elvish, Emotions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayforpay/pseuds/kayforpay
Summary: Daekas and Toruk talk about their feelings, and come to the mutual conclusion that they're happy and wanna keep it going.





	Cin Are Nin Er

Daekas, in the cold season, tends to stay between a few larger ports to generate some bit of revenue while his tribe all but hibernates. He has, after all, a house inherited from his divorce, and there’s no point having it without using it. That, and he said he’s phasing out of living with the tribe of orcs he had been, to give space to the new families. Toruk likes it, personally, because it means when he comes over, he can convince Donut to stay in bed all day without having to pay extra for the room.

His short hair tickles against his nose when Donut moves, and Toruk loosens his hold to let him turn and press his face against his chest. “Morning.” He kisses Toruk’s collarbone, his voice still sleepy-rough. “I didn’t think you’d say over.”

“Why not?” He wraps the blankets tighter around them, not yet willing to stoke a fire out of the coals in the hearth. “Did you have plans today?”

It takes him a few seconds to answer, and he pulls back to meet Toruk’s eyes when he does. “No, I just thought you might. I like your company, but I don’t want you to be late if you have somewhere to be.” He yawns, and Toruk kisses his cheek, running a hand down his side, and then pulls him in against his chest when he sighs.

“I’m not late.” He murmurs, pressing his face against Daekas’ hair again. “And I’d rather hang out with you, anyway.” The snort and the little giggle that follows makes him grin, stroking his back gently. “What, too cheesy?”

“Mm, a little.” Donut says, looping his arms around Toruk’s waist and falling quiet. It stays quiet for so long, in fact, Toruk assumes he’s fallen asleep, and is about to settle in himself when he does speak again. “Toruk, have you thought about, uh, being in a relationship? With me, I mean. Because I think I’d like to be, I don’t know, exclusive. With you.”

Toruk’s heart does a little flip. “Here I was thinking you’d never ask. Yes, I would like that.” He kisses Daekas before he can speak again, sliding a hand up and through his hair. “I like you.”

“I like you too.” Donut mumbles, flushed and grinning a wide, ditzy grin. “I l-like you a lot. Can you stay for a little while? A-A day, or two?” He twists a strand of hair loose from Toruk’s braid, nuzzling against his chest.

“Yes.” He almost follows with ‘I can stay as long as you want’, but reigns it in. “I can stay for a couple days. I’d like to. It isn’t like we get to spend all that much time together, and not usually in a house. I like your place. And your bed, it’s so soft.”

He slides his hand down to grope Donut’s thigh, and pulls his leg up over his hip to hold him closer. “Mm, my tribe herds alpaca. I bought the bed and everything from them.” He mumbles, nuzzling under Toruk’s chin. “You’re so warm.” He pauses, peppering kisses down his throat. “I’m really happy to, uh, have it official with you. I’m very happy.”

“Official, huh?” Toruk murmurs, reluctantly letting Donut disentangle from his hold to sit up, and then sitting up himself. “Are we having a ceremony to officiate it?” He stretches to grab his clothes off the floor, pulls his pants back on, and follows Daekas down the stairs. “Signing some papers, maybe?”

Donut flicks a sliver of wood at him, then finishes stoking the fire in his stove. “Hush, you. I wasn’t asking you to marry me. I think one in a hundred years is enough. Wait another fifty.” He stirs the coals, and stands up with a hum as it starts to burn hot enough to warm the room. “Let me lean on you until it’s warm.”

Toruk loops his arms around Donut’s chest, his cheek leaned against his head. “With pleasure. We could have a little party, though. Not like, a wedding, just a get together. To celebrate you finally asking me to go steady.” Daekas squirms to kiss Toruk’s chin, giggling, but he continues. “There are worse reasons for a party, aren’t there? We could dress up for it.”

Even though the room is well on its way to warm, Donut doesn’t pull back from his hug, and Toruk isn’t really rushing him. He’s a little hungry, but he can wait. “I would like to see what you look like dressed formally. Maybe with your hair done specially…” He probably means elven braids.

“And I know a great baker.”

“And you know a great baker.” Donut snickers, kissing one of Toruk’s tusks. “I hope you’re talking about me, Toruk. I’d be offended if you asked someone else to do it. I’m the son of two very good bakers, and I like to think I’m pretty good.”

Toruk’s hands come to rest on Daekas’ hips, and he leans down to kiss his forehead. “I know, but if someone else does it, I can spend all day with you, and not have you baking in the kitchen when you could be with me.” He walks Donut back to a chair, and kisses him again as he sits. “Maybe dancing? Showing you off to my friends?” He smiles, kissing Donut again with a hum and petting his hair with one hand.

“Showing me off?” Daekas flushes, his lips pulling up in a ditzy grin. “You’re making me blush, Toruk.”

“You’re so cute when you do, can you blame me?” He chuckles, standing up and moving to the pantry. “Do you want some breakfast?”

Donut settles in a seat at the table with a soft sigh, nodding. “I have eggs, in the basket on the top shelf, from yesterday. I think those would be good, and there’s bacon in the larder. Would you really want to show me off?” He traces the embroidery on the tablecloth, glancing at Toruk as slyly as he can, hardly even looking up to try and hide his little grin.

Once the ingredients are on the counter, he pulls a pan down from the top shelf and sets it next to them, and then pauses to walk over and cup Daekas’ jaw in his hand. “Yes. I’d want to show you off, because you’re gorgeous, and you make me happy.” He lifts Daekas’ chin and kisses him again, settling a knee on the chair between his legs. “I want everyone to see how red you turn when I call you my boyfriend.” He trails kisses along his jaw, lifting Donut’s chin to reach, and then turning his head slightly to kiss behind his ear. “And be jealous that my boyfriend is as great as you are.”

“I didn’t think you were, uh, that type.” He teases, softly, his voice going all soft and breathy the way it does when he’s turned on. Or speaking elvish. Maybe that’s why Toruk likes it so much when he does. “Toruk, are you starving?” His hands slide up Toruk’s thigh, one groping his ass and the other moving up to his stomach and chest. He slides forward enough to grind against his leg before standing and kissing one of his tusks, just lightly. “Because if you aren’t, I thought we might, uh, celebrate now.”

Donut screams a little laugh as Toruk hauls him up with a grip on his ass, and loops his legs and arms around him to keep from falling. He flutters kisses against Toruk’s throat, up the side of his neck, and down his jaw, giggling softly as his beard tickles his skin. Toruk carries him to the stairs, because why not use that soft bed Donut has to make him moan his name? Daekas grinds against Toruk’s cock as he walks, and between his hands groping his muscles and the friction, he starts getting hard before they’re even halfway up the stairs.

He turns to press him against the wall, kissing him slow and deep and pinning him both to grind against him a little more and to hear him moan when he squirms. Mouthing at the side of his neck makes him squirm more, murmuring something in Elf in that breathy way he does and trailing off to a giggle. That, along with the new Official Status, was probably his favorite thing about seeing Donut more; he’s more playful, or at least giggles more, and lets himself make more noise in general, like he’s opening up to it. He nibbles at Donut’s ear and he moans, saying something filthy almost too low for Toruk to hear.

“Is it too early in me seeing you to say I love you?” He’s half joking, grinding against him for effect, but Daekas goes silent and flushes red, staring down and to the side. “Oh, fuck, uh, I, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, fuck, Dae, it’s, don’t even worry about it, okay?”

He twists a strand of Toruk’s hair around his fingers, his face getting darker and his lips moving silently for a few seconds, but he doesn’t try to push away. “You’re, um. You’re, joking, right?” He sounds a little sad, his ears twitching and everything.

“Not… entirely.” He murmurs, finally managing to meet Daekas’ eyes and leaning his forehead against the elf’s. “I mean, we’ve been seeing each other for a bit, right? You’re always so, stubborn. And sweet. And you fit in my lap perfectly.” Daekas closes his eyes, his smile getting wide and dopey again. “You always wake me up with kisses, too, Dae, and you make me pack lunches and stuff, and you’re just, a really good guy.” He kisses the corner of his embarrassed grin, a few times, until he stops smiling long enough to kiss back. “I don’t want to chase you off, but I am kinda, in love with you.”

The hands at the back of his neck slide up into his hair, pulling him down for another kiss, and Daekas sighs when he pulls away. “I’m so glad you said it.” He kisses Toruk’s tusk again, dodging his lips to pepper kisses over his cheeks and nose. “I was worried I was, I mean, rushing. Even though I’ve seen you before, and– and I like waking up with you. I like when you hold me at night, and I-I don’t even, uh.” He trails off, looking away while Toruk leans in for more. “I haven’t, uh, ‘seen’ anyone else for… A while. I haven’t even wanted to, even when you were gone. I just wanted you back.”

His face is red and Toruk sniffles, fighting back little emotional sobs. He squeezes Donut against himself, hugging him and kissing his neck softly; even lovingly, now that that’s been addressed. Donut hugs him back, kissing the side of his head and melting into the hold, leaning on him entirely as they continue up the stairs.

“That’s so cute, Dae. You’re so cute.” He murmurs, and Daekas muffles his embarrassed laughter against his skin. “Missing me when I was gone. Is that why you kept borrowing my shirts?” Donut doesn’t respond to that, at least not beyond just getting more red, and he lets it slide. “You’re so cute.” After a second to collect himself (and kneel on the bed), he says, softer. “I love you, Daekas.”

Falling back on the bed, and dragging him down, Donut makes a little giddy laugh, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Say it again? I, uh, please?” He kisses Toruk softly, tentative and accepting when he presses him back. He lifts his chest into Toruk’s hands when they push his shirt up, and strips it off to let him kiss his collarbones, his hands tangling back into Toruk’s hair gently.

“I love you.” He murmurs, against Donut’s chest, his hands sliding down his sides and dragging his pants down. Daekas giggles, softly, squirming to help him take them off, and his face his flushed with that adorable dopey grin on it again. “I love your smile, and the way you look when you wake up..” He stops himself before he gets too emotional to continue, leaning into the hand Daekas uses to cup his cheek fondly. “I love saying that I love you.”

His face is red and he nods, pulling Toruk up for another, longer kiss, in that soft, slow way he tends to, and only pulls back when he’s breathless. “I love you, too.” He smiles all soft and precious and Toruk kisses him again to keep from crying for how sweet he is.

Toruk pulls away with Daekas’ bottom lip between his teeth, reveling in the breathy moan it earns him, and the way Daekas rolls his hips up, his eyes only half-lidded when he looks up. He keeps his hips lifted to finally pull his pants all the way off, and slides his hands down Toruk’s sides to shuffle his pants down. Daekas’ giggles as Toruk’s beard tickles his neck vibrate in his throat under his lips, cutting off with a gasp when Toruk bites down, first just teasingly.

“M-mark me.” Daekas murmurs, shivering, and whines when Toruk obliges, pressing a bruise into his skin and stroking his sides. “You’re so good, Toruk.”

It’s not a mark too heavy to ease with a bit of ice, or even just something cold held against it, but the praise makes him melt anyway, fluttering little kisses against Daekas’ collarbones and chest. He trails up, after leaving a deeper, more tender mark on his chest, over one of his nipples, and kisses him proper again. Donut squeals when he’s moved, thudding onto the mattress further up and pressing his legs together demurely, his face flushed.

Toruk crawls up Donut’s body, pressing kisses and biting more marks into his skin as he goes (he wriggles at the bite to his thigh, and Toruk spends an extra few moments just mouthing at it), but pointedly skips over his cock as he does. Leaning over Daekas, he grinds their cocks together, wrapping a hand around them both to make sure his piercings press against Donut’s skin as he gets hard. He adjusts his stance to have a free hand and watches him for a second before tweaking his nipple.

“You’re so cute.” He pinches again, and Daekas whines, squirming slightly. “And sensitive.” He moves to pinch his ear, shivering at the breathy, wavering moan it earns him, and the way Donut’s knees twitch in to press at his hips and his cock twitches in his hand. Daekas moans a drawn out, pleading version of his name while he drags the blunt edge of his nail against the sensitive skin of his ear, and makes a whimpery little noise when he presses two fingers into his mouth. “Love the way you look with something in your mouth.”

He thrusts his fingers in Daekas’ mouth slowly, rocking his hips in time, until the insistent pulling at his hips convinces him to crawl up and kneel over Donut’s chest, his fingers coming out of his mouth wet and warm. Daekas groans softly when he can reach Toruk’s cock, lapping at the head and pushing the pillows onto the floor to give himself room to move. He leans on the wall to give him a better angle to bob his head, one hand gripping his hair harshly and the other bracing on the wall.

Donut moves his tongue expertly, using his lips to pull back his foreskin and rubbing small circles just under the head that make Toruk’s cock twitch. He lifts his head to take more of him in, and gropes at his ass to pull him closer, moaning around his cock when Toruk thrusts down into his mouth and holding him there to swallow around him. Toruk pulls back up slowly, and the head of his cock comes out of Donut’s mouth with a wet pop that makes him groan, which only gets louder as Donut laps at the underside of his tool, playing with the barbells and using one hand to roll his balls.

“Fuck.” Toruk pets through his hair, thrusting into his mouth again. “Keep your mouth open, just like that. Perfect.” He holds Donut’s chin for a second, and then starts to move, just slowly lifting his cock out of the wet, tight hold of Daekas’ mouth and pressing back in after he swirls his tongue around the slit. “You take it so well, baby, so fuckin’ well.” He moves faster, once he finds the right angle, fucking Daekas’ mouth at a smooth, steady pace.

While he does, Daekas squirms, moaning around his cock. His other hand leaves Toruk’s ass to touch himself, and once Toruk can convince himself to slow down and eventually stop, he looks back, stroking himself while Donut’s hand moves. Toruk moves to the side, kneeling beside Daekas while he catches his breath. His voice is rough when he speaks, but softens after a few more moments, sounding breathy arching his chest up for the light contact from Toruk’s fingers.

“The oil’s on the nightstand.” He spreads his thighs, his face flushed and his lips looking bruised. “If you hand it to me I can prepare myself for you.”

He doesn’t meet Toruk’s eyes when he reaches to accept the bottle, and only looks up when Toruk pulls it back, leaning down to kiss him gently. “Just relax, cutie.” He feels cheesy, but Daekas doesn’t laugh in a mean way as he moves down, and he’s never complained before. Daekas slides his hands into his hair, giggling more when he presses fluttering kisses to his abdomen. He pauses there to nuzzle against Donut’s skin, enjoying the soft scent of lavender and orange blossoms that sticks to him.

He nuzzles against Donut’s thigh, mouthing softly at the juncture between thigh and pelvis to make him whine again. “Toruk, stop teasing me.” He nibbles at his thigh, both hands sliding down to grope his ass. “Please, Toruk?” Daekas drags out the last syllable of his name, and Toruk chuckles, but relents for now.

“Oh, fine.” He sighs, kissing Donut’s pelvis softly in a short trail to his dick. “Impatient.” He laps at the head of Donut’s dick, humming, and slowly takes it into his mouth.

As he moves, just barely bobbing his head to keep from scraping Daekas with his teeth, he shifts on his elbows to pour oil over his fingers. As much as he would love to keep teasing him, he mostly wants to just hold him, and make him moan, so he presses two fingers against his entrance. Daekas makes a buttery moan as he presses in, twisting his fingers deeper into his hair, but isn’t really holding him still so much as just petting his hair.

“I love you.” He murmurs, pressing back against Toruk’s hand to get him to move, and tugs at his hair to pull him up for another kiss, rolling his hips back and taking a sharp breath as Toruk thrusts his fingers, quickly, curling them up to graze his prostate. “Gods, harder!”

His leg curls around Toruk’s hip, and he turns his head to try and muffle himself when Toruk does as he’s told, his hold on his hair getting almost painfully tight. “What do you want, cutie? Talk to me, I love your voice. Let me hear you.” He can feel his face cracking into a dopey grin, looking down at Daekas, but he can’t really help it, with him saying that and looking so precious.

“Fuck, I, uh,” He murmurs, not looking Toruk in the eye and biting his bottom lip. “I want you.”

Toruk’s heart twists, a little, and he pulls back his hand to pour more of the oil over himself while Daekas watches him move, his thighs twitching inwards with a little embarrassment but not fully closing. He lifts Daekas’ hips easily, and pulls him into his lap, slowly pressing into him. “You’re so good, Dae.” He kisses the hand that comes up to shush him, using his free, clean hand to hold the wrist and moaning against his palm when he seats himself inside Daekas. “You’re so good for me.”

Under him, Donut wriggles, flushed to his neck and the tips of his ears, and he turns his hand to cup Toruk’s cheek, smiling a soft little smile. “You make me so happy. All the time. I’m– I’m happy any time I’m with you, Toruk. I’m so glad you, you want to be with me.” He looks doubly embarrassed to have said that, and Toruk has to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from getting misty over it. “I love you.”

He wipes his hand on the bedspread and pulls Daekas up, into his lap and against his chest, in a tight hold. For a moment, he can’t think of anything to say, instead just kissing the side of his neck and stroking his back, thinking about the soft smell of his soap and the way his hands press against his back, and the slow, smooth rolls of his hips that grind him down against his cock.

“I love you too.” He finally manages, kissing Daekas’ ear and feeling him jolt. He rocks his hips up in short, quick thrusts, finding an easy rhythm with Donut pressing back against him, only leaning away to have space to move. He takes one of his hands in his, lacing their fingers together and pressing the back of Daekas’ slim knuckles against his cheek. “I love you, Dae.”

For a while, it’s slow, working their way up to anything more frantic; even with the position giving Daekas more friction, he’s not rushing, too busy enjoying being able to mumble sweet nothings against Toruk’s shoulder and neck to move as quickly as he might otherwise. Soon enough, though, Toruk curls forward, still holding Daekas up, and bites his throat, though, and he shudders, his voice almost cracking on his words.

“Faster, oh gods, Toruk.” He breathes, his legs tightening against Toruk’s sides as he grinds against his prostate. “Please, please, oh, fuck!” He arches up and trails off as Toruk does as he’s asked, pressing Donut into the bed with his arm around his waist to keep his hips up, and his other hand still holding Donut’s. “Yes, yes yes yes yes…”

Daekas trails off again, slurring soft Elven praises and shivering, his cock twitching against Toruk’s stomach, and Toruk bites his shoulder, pulling up another bruise and thinking to himself that the elf is his, marked and everything. He laves his tongue over the stinging mark, muffling his groans and almost feeling each shuddering, whining moan that Daekas lets out roll down his spine like lightning. He presses his hand against the mattress, taking slower, deeper thrusts when Daekas mumbles something in Elf and follows it with a needy, high whine.

It might just be sentimentality, but Toruk can easily believe the well-worn story of it always feeling better with someone you care for, and has for as long as he’s realized his feelings for Daekas, and picked up on Daekas’ feelings for him, even if he didn’t admit to them for a while. He only really guessed at it, for a while, though the fact that they had never tried to keep their distance when not meeting specifically for sex helped him figure it out, and the general, warm feeling of calm that settles in his chest when he can pull Daekas into a hug, or seat him on his lap, also helped.

“Cin are nin er, Toruk.” He murmurs, his lips brushing Toruk’s ear, but doesn’t continue for a few moments, instead pulling his hand out of Toruk’s hold to wrap him in a hug. “You’re so warm. Can, uh, can we sit up? My back is kind of getting stiff.”

Toruk cradles Donut to his chest and sits back, laughing softly when he apologizes for having to change positions again. “I like this better anyway. You’re all snuggled up against me.” He nibbles at one of Daekas’ ears, then, and rolls his hips to make him shudder. “And trapped~” He kisses the side of his head, rocking his hips again to make Daekas’ giggles trail off into a breathy moan, and to tuck his face against Toruk’s neck to muffle it.

“I’m not planning on going anywhere, anyway.” He mumbles, wrapping his arms more tightly around Toruk’s back. “You’re stuck with me, too, you know.” He laughs, shifting to kneel and be able to move better, his cock grinding against Toruk’s stomach as he moves. He moans softly against Toruk’s skin, and only gets louder when his hands move to grope at his ass. “Gods, you’re gorgeous, my love, Toruk.”

He cups Toruk’s cheeks in his hands, pulling him down for another kiss, and Toruk wraps his arms around him tighter, his hips jolting up against Daekas’. “You’re gonna make me all sentimental.” He leans into Daekas’ hands anyway, though, and presses a few kisses to his cheeks and forehead, rolling up against him slowly.

“I l-like, uh, ah.” He trails off, moaning softly and moving to ride him more effectively, his voice light and whimpery when he continues. “I, I like when you’re, s-sentimental, with me. It makes, uh. Makes me feel good, like, loved.” He hides his face, his hands moving to rest on his shoulders and his flushed cheek pressing against his neck, and Toruk strokes his back, choking back his sentimentality. Donut stops moving, and chuckles. “Maybe you’re right. We can be sentimental in a little bit. I’m getting choked up.”

Toruk laughs, rubbing his cheek against Donut’s head for a second. “At least it isn’t just me. You alright?” He kisses his soft hair, and squeezes him.

“I’m okay, Toruk. I’m okay.” He murmurs, kissing Toruk’s throat lightly and rolling his hips. “Just move with me.”

He’s not demanding, his voice still soft and sweet, but Toruk takes it as an order, focusing on finding a smooth counter-rhythm to work with and kissing his partner (his stomach actually flutters thinking that) until they’re both gasping for breath and moving faster. Daekas is half grinding against his front, and arches into his hands when he gropes his chest; slim and cool-skinned and sensitive under his hands.

His head tips back with a whine when Toruk pinches one of his nipples, and he leans in to kiss Daekas’ neck, nibbling here and there to make him giggle and twitch against him out of rhythm. Toruk’s hand on his cock makes Daekas groan, makes him shift his legs to bounce in Toruk’s lap, precum smearing on his abdomen and his voice getting high and soft, softer. He barely mumbles Toruk’s name as he goes, but it sends a shudder down his spine anyway, the raw want of it.

Daekas comes with a low, long note on Toruk’s name, his head tipping back and his hips stalling when he tries to push through it. Toruk bites his throat, hard enough to bruise and ache and make Donut whimper, and shoves him down to fuck him, letting his fingers dig in to his thighs as he moves, hard and fast and making Daekas writhe, arching his back up to press his chest into his mouth when he leans further down to bite again, and then just to pant against his skin. Toruk comes with a soft moan, his back going stiff and his thrusts getting slow and jerky, until he gently pulls back and flops to the side next to Daekas.

He kisses his neck, gently, because his face is too far. “Love you, Dae.” He strokes his hand down Donut’s front, kissing his head and soaking up the soft, breathless giggles he gets for it. “I love you.”

Donut rolls over with a groan and kisses his face, pointedly ignoring his lips until Toruk cups his cheeks and pouts, and even then only pecking him on the lips. “I love you too, Toruk. I’m… I’m really, really happy you feel the same way.” His voice cracks and he clears his throat, his eyes misty when he continues. “You really make me so happy. I-I’m just, I love you. I love you.”

Even though Toruk is sniffling and not quite keeping from crying, he crushes Donut in a hug against his chest, and rolls over to lay on top of him with a soft sob. Daekas pets his hair gently, kisses the side of his face, and lets him, a few of his own tears falling while he does. Toruk murmurs against Daekas’ soft hair that he loves him, that he’s so good and that Toruk will make him happy because he deserves to be happy, and trails off into more sobs explaining the multiple ways that his ‘sweet Donut’ makes him so happy.

By then, Daekas is giggling, and shushing him, his own face red. “It’s okay, Toruk. You’re so sweet to me. Do you want to take a bath?” He lifts Toruk’s head and gets a whimpery agreement, and a teary kiss. “Shh, it’s alright. You stay over a few days, okay? That way we can get used to it.” Toruk nods, smiling.

“Yeah. Yeah.” He manages, finally, to sit up and wipe his face. “I want to spend some time with you, now that we’re actually dating.” He steps off the bed and scoops Daekas in his arms, smooching him square on the lips. “So I can get used to being that lucky.”

Donut slaps his chest, playfully, but only laughs as they walk to the bathroom. While the water heats, he combs Toruk’s hair and braids it up out of the way, probably more ornamentally than is needed just to keep it dry, and Toruk talks about his plans for their, now, lunch, before asking if he’d really want to have a kind of party to show off.

“I think so. I’d like to make people jealous.” He kisses the top of Toruk’s head. “If you don’t mind being shown off, that is.”

“Not at all. We can show each other off, and make everyone jealous. I think the water’s ready, Dae.” He stands from where he was sitting on a low stool, leaning against Donut’s chest while he braided and feeling the water. “Let’s clean up.”

They take a long, long bath, and stumble out of it pruny and giddy with both hunger and the steam, and stay in to bask in each other’s company. Daekas would be embarrassed, if anyone else knew, but it’s worth the looks Toruk gives him, and the fact that he can lay on his chest and call them partners, and not just friends. They can have their showing off party another time, once they’re settled into their relationship more, and Toruk doesn’t get teary-eyed when Donut laces their fingers together or dozes off on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> more ocs! love these boys!!  
> 


End file.
